


She's An (American Beauty) I'm An (American Psycho)

by MeBeShe



Series: Love Me Dead [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shamless porn, bonnie catches him, frank touches himself in the office bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　He could still feel her lips on his lips and her hands roaming over his body and he could still hear the little noises she was making in the back of her throat. He bit his lip as he fisted himself. He knew the Keatings, and he had no doubt in his mind that this bathroom was bugged somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's An (American Beauty) I'm An (American Psycho)

　　Frank watched the door shut, his whole body thrumming with the power from that kiss. His hands were shaking as they came up to smooth the front of his shirt as his cock throbbed in his slacks. 

　　I have a boyfriend her words echoed through his head as he ascended the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom. Sure, Laurel was dating that guy from Legal Aid, but something told Frank that Kan didn’t kiss Laurel like that, and she didn’t kiss him like that. He braced himself against the door and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, sliding his hand down his pants and grabbing his cock in his hand.   
　　  
　　He could still feel her lips on his lips and her hands roaming over his body and he could still hear the little noises she was making in the back of her throat. He bit his lip as he fisted himself. He knew the Keatings, and he had no doubt in his mind that this bathroom was bugged somehow.   
　　  
　　He remembered the way Laurel gasped under him and how she pressed herself fully to him and the way she smelled; of jasmine and expensive perfume, how she shuddered under his hands and the way her eyes kept darting to his mouth and the way his beard scratched at her face. He couldn’t help the strangled noise that came out of his throat at the memory of her hips pressing to his.   
　　  
　　He thought of all the times he watched her; in the classroom and the courtroom and in the living room, when he was waiting for orders to earn his paycheck. He knew that if Laurel knew what he had done she would be shocked and stunned and horrified, that she was so good and pure and begging to be debauched.   
　　  
　　The thought of her under him, brown hair fanned wide on his pillow as he buried his face in between her thighs and ate her out like she was his last meal, the taste of her on his tongue, and the sounds she would make was what sent him over the edge, spilling into his cupped palm as he gasped out her name and almost slid to the floor. He shuddered, his hips coming to a slow stop.   
　　  
　　He was gasping and heaving and panting like he had just run a mile, sweat trickling down his back. He rinsed his hand clean in the sink and dried it off before making himself presentable. He smoothed back his hair and his shirt and stepped out of the bathroom.   
　　  
　　Bonnie was waiting at the stop of the stairs, and caught his eye. Her sharp gaze saw the bitten lip and the flush on his cheeks, and she shook her head.   
　　  
　　“Be careful Frank. You’re playing with fire there.” She said, descending down the stairs. He wasn’t playing with fire; he was wandering the forest. He was in the forest, and he was well and truly lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-season one after that toe-curling kiss that made my mouth hanging open and screaming at my screen for Frank to follow her. This is my headcanon after what happened after that.


End file.
